A Christmas Mess
by QueenofDemons
Summary: This is the first Christmas Future Trunks gets to be with his hikari Little Trunks and though the day is suppose to be innocent everything goes out of control...A holiday of enjoyment and fun...Happy Holidays dbz Style Enjoy!


**Christmas Day (another side story to my Dark Oblivion)

* * *

**

"Hey Hikari" Yami Trunks

"What is it" Little Trunks asked changing for the day

"What's this celebration today?" Trunks asked as he came out in solid form and sat down on Little Trunks bed

"Oh well, you exchange presents, and a man comes down the Chimney into your house at night" Little Trunks explained to his Yami

(((A man))) Trunks thought to himself Yami was getting mixed up of him being bad and a thief

"Well come on the party is about to start" Little Trunks said as his Yami went back into ghost-like form and followed him downstairs

Once there, Goten ran to Little Trunks and shoved his present to him

Little Trunks opened it up just to get sprayed by some pink gooey stuff in the face

"Na na, now you look like a cupcake, ha-ha kiss this" Goten said slapping his bottom

Little Trunks saw this and began to chase him around the room

As the two laughed and played Bulma came out from the kitchen

Everyone stopped and turned to her

"Well everyone needs to sing for their supper, so who's first" Bulma said putting her hands on her green Christmas dress

"What!" Vegeta hollered

"I don't know any songs" Goten

"Come on Goten it's easy" Little Trunks

"So you go first then" Bulma looking at him

Little Trunks turned red and looked at his other self who too was looking at him

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells over Satan's head,

Oh what fun it is to ride in a big ass sled,

Jingle Bells Jingle Bells over Satan's head,

Oh what fun it is to bang the bells over someone's head" Little Trunks being glared down by his mother quickly end the song

"Oh son, you know that isn't right" Bulma said narrowing her eyes

"I thought it was right" Goku looking at Vegeta

"You mean it wasn't" Vegeta looking at them

"Hmmm Carols huh….Yeah I know a few

"Lollipop Lollipop oh Lolli Lollipop" Goku began to sing

"Uh dad…That isn't a Christmas Carol" Gohan intervened

"Oh well how's this" Goku cleared his throat

"Joy to the World

The food is here

Let earth receive its Joy

Let every-Heart Prepare Room

And Heaven and Nature Sing

And Heaven and Nature Sing

And Hea-ven, Heaven and Nature Sing

Egg Rolls, and Bread and Pasta Too

With Sides of Egg Rolls Too

With Sweet N' Sou-r Sauce

Yes Sweet N' Sour Sauce

And So---y Sauce too

Yes So---y Sauce too

Yes Soy Sauce and Soy Sau-ce too"

"That doesn't go like that?" Little Trunks gawked then broke into giggles with Goten

"No But I liked it" Goten added in between giggles

"Well it only Proves that Kakkarot is an idiot" Vegeta

"Hey that's the way it goes" Goku "Hand over the plates"

"No not till we get to the rightful way of Caroling" ChiChi intervened

Vegeta laughed "Yeah right"

"Well then you sing" Bulma Chimed

"I don't sing" Vegeta

"Awe Come on Dad" Little Trunks gave him the Hikari eyes (A/N Like adorable Puppy Eyes)

"Fine" Vegeta

(To the theme of "We Three Kings"-No offense to anyone it's just for funThis is Vegetas' Carol)

"I am the only king from far

Getting gifts and homage too

Fields or mountains

And many mountains

Come to me and bear gifts

"Hahahahaha, I am the Saiyan Prince"

Oh-Oh Star of wonder Star of Light

Star of Royal Beauty Light

Blessed by Vegeta

King of Vegeta

Guide them all to my Royal Side"

"Fallowing the Dragon Balls-" Vegeta continued to sing

"Vegeta! Shut up if your going to sing it then sing it right" Bulma

"What do you mean that's the way it goes!" Vegeta

"Oh please" Bulma rolling her eyes

"WOMAN!" Vegeta

Forget the Carols lets go have dinner

"Yeah" Little Trunks and Goten began to run to the snack table with had loads of cookies and Egg Nog

As everyone ran over no one saw a very shocked Ghost-like image of Future Trunks staring at where his father had been singing

"…" Trunks

It wasn't until Little Trunks felt something wrong

((Huh, Hey Trunks you okay)) Little Trunks to Future Trunks via mind-link

(…) Trunks still dazed

((Huh?)) Little Trunks

Then without warning

"HAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!" Trunks bursted out laughing and rolling on the floor

Of course only Little Trunks could see and this image made him giggle

((My father sang!)) Trunks laughing his head off

After about five minutes he sat up and started to repeat the song Vegeta sang

"Fields or mountains

And many mountains

Come to me and bear gifts

"Hahahahaha, I am the Saiyan Prince""

Trunks then bursted out laughing again and this time Little Trunks began to laugh too

"Hey Trunks, you okay" Goten saying through his coolie

This caught Little Trunks attention and he calmed down, well till Little Goten handed him some Egg Nog

About five minutes later the two of them were full of giggles and Egg Nog

This caught the attention of Goku

"Ahh No!" Goku hollered catching everyone's attention

The two boys just looked at him, he then took a glass of the Egg Nog and Screamed

"Tell me you two didn't drink that" Goku hollered at him

"What's wrong Goku" Bulma

"Well, that was spiked with Southern Comfort" Goku saying weakly

"Ah! You spiked the Egg Nog" Bulma said loudly

"Well that Egg Nog wasn't to be used for the party" Goku

"But Goku, Vegeta can't hold his Liquor" Bulma

And just as she said that Vegeta pulled her under the mistletoe and gave her a passionate kiss in front of the whole gang.

Everyone including Little Trunks was surprised

...Everyone shocked as the kiss continued...

Little Trunks saw that and fainted brining out Trunks in his own body that just stood there and watched

"What did you say was in that Egg Nog?" Trunks asked Goku who noticed Trunks was out

"It is liquor for adults, hey who knew Vegeta liked the drink" Goku saying as he snapped a photo

"Oh I so want a copy of that" Trunks saying as he watched Goku snap another picture then opened another bottle

Vegeta then let Bulma go and began to get a little touchy feely with her

So Goku began to take pictures again

Finally after Vegeta tried to grab her she smacked him and that made him fall against the wall and pass out

"Oh that man" Bulma said as she rubbed her hand "Goku please don't do that again"

"Deck the halls with dragon-balls falalalala-lalalala

Tis the season to get wasted falalalala-lalalala" Piccolo was singing down the hall with his drink in hand

"Oh no, Piccolo too?" Goku saying as he took a large sip of his drink

"Goku what are you doing" Bulma asked wide-eyed

"---Hiccup---Well Bulma, -he slurred a bit—If you can't beat them join 'em" Goku said downing the rest of his drink

Trunks just stood there Wide-eyed as Bulma tried to nock Piccolo out

"…" Trunks

"Oh silent-Night

Silent Night

Kamis' out like a light

Glorious Girls from Heaven afar—POW!" Krillin

Krillin was knocked out by 18 who Trunks noticed they both spilled there drinks yet 18 seemed unaffected by the substance

"You light weight---hiccupped---I can't believe you can't hold your liquor" 18 then grabbed another "This is really good"

18 began to drink another glass and sat down on the sofa

"Up on the housetop the reindeer pause

Cute little paws with Santa Clause---" Piccolo dancing in the background

"Come back here" Bulma running after him

Pow!

With tears in his eyes Gohan punched Piccolo out just after Goku took a snap shot

"I'm sorry but I really am not used to you acting like that, I'm cutting you off" Gohan said as he picked Piccolo up and put him on the sofa

"Well thanks for your help" Bulma said

"Hey no problem, but we better go I have to get them all home" Gohan said as he began to load everyone in the car

Just as he loaded the last one he turned to the last bit of the Choir

"We wish you a merry Christmas….We wish you a merry Christmas….We" Goku and ChiChi were singing in unison

POW!

Gohan knocked them out too and Bulma just looked at him

"You knocked out your parents" Bulma

"Hey I like the song but even I have my limits:" Gohan picking up little Goten who was fast asleep

Gohan left and Bulma just watched them leave

Trunks came up next to her

"Is Trunks okay" Bulma asked him

"Yeah he's asleep right now" Trunks

"Well goodnight son" Bulma walked right passed her sleeping husband and went right upstairs

Trunks smiled and put Vegeta on the sofa, he then walked into the other room that had the Christmas tree and fireplace

This was going to be a long night

About 1am

A large figure came down the fireplace jolly and quick

Attempting to continue his work as quietly as he could

He stepped one foot out of the fireplace

And

POW!

He was sent back through the fireplace

"HO HO HO! No one will steal from this house" Trunks smiling at his job well done

Trunks picked up his father and headed upstairs smiling

"So that is what Christmas was all about." Trunks smiling "Well** I** enjoyed it"

End

Merry Christmas One and All

**Another note to the readers**

I hope you all enjoyed the side story.

If you liked it, let me know

If you would like other stories regarding these two- Hikari and Yami (Trunks and Little Trunks)- Review it and let me know

**If you have any questions regarding the story or are confused e-mail me or review it and I will answer your questions. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the story so check back.**

Disclaimer-----I do not own DBZ, or Yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment.—I did get into Yu-gi-oh and the mind link thing, and soul room chambers is from there, but everything else is just for fun -----** Take care…..QOD**


End file.
